The Ability to Feel
by Loopy Lilac Lupins
Summary: The BPRD stumbles across a suffering empath hiding away in an abandoned house, scared out of her mind. Her ability was tearing her apart that it kept her from contact with anyone. But a certain telepathic sapien had what it took to earn her trust and take her to safety where she will learn how to control this unwanted gift. [ABExOC] [HELLBOYxLIZ] RATED M FOR SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

The dark corners of this abandoned house were all the comfort for her. But even in it's shadows she could still feel everything. Her hands were fisted in her hair either side of her head, buried in her knees as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Make it stop….make it stop…" She cried, her cheeks were stiff from the dried tears, how long had she been crying now? She couldn't remember. It had been so long since she ran…this was the only place no one would find her. It was worse when someone touched her, so much worse…she could feel everything, how they felt, how they were feeling towards her. So much hate, so much pity! It hurt to think about it!

"God! It's too much! Just SHUT UP!" She cried and screamed, her throat stung from the constant chanting to make it all stop. Her breathing a mere wheeze from constant panting, constant reaching for air.

She couldn't even remember that last time she didn't feel everything around her, the last time she felt her own emotion or thought her own thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps on the old wooden staircase just outside of her locked room.

"No…NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed hoping it was enough to scare them away. They couldn't come up here; they couldn't come near her…they couldn't! It would only hurt more.

"I CAN FEEL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, they were coming closer; she could feel pity, curiosity, anger and annoyance. Her eyes flickered to the door were the handle started to shake.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" She cried trying to shove herself against the furthest wall, making as much distance between her and the door as possible.

Suddenly the door was smashed open, the weak wooden frame shattering easily. She closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands trying to block it all out, but it wouldn't go away.

There were heavy footsteps…coming towards her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Something burst force from her body and created a white bubble around her…protecting her. She opened her eyes to see the pair of feet stepping back slightly form her. She intently closed them again when she felt his annoyance.

"AGGH! IT HURTS SO MUCH PLEASE GO AWAY! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" She screamed form inside her bubble.

She man turned to the others behind him and walked back to the door looking as if he was going to leave. She felt something she hadn't felt in so long…relief. They were leaving her…finally she would be alone to die with the curse.

But she heard more footsteps approach her. They were lighter. Her eyes snapped open to the person who was now crouched in front of her bubble. She couldn't make out what he looked like, the bubble shivered across her vision, her tears bubbling at the rims of her eyes.

She heard something, through the screaming, the pain the endless emotions, she heard a voice, a soft voice.

**_'_****_We're not going to hurt you, we can help you…'_**

"No…no no no! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" She screamed and her bubble grew pushing the figure away slightly.

The voice sounded against over her cries.

**_'_****_You must trust us, we know what you're going through, we can help you control this…please…'_**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed over the soft voice in her mind calling to her, almost whispering.

She opened her eyes to see the figure not moving, they had a hand held up to the bubble. She could feel everything he was feeling, Pity! Pity was the worst! But then something else came through, something warm, her eyes widened.

She hadn't felt this in so long, no one had felt it for her…it was so bright and warm, like the sun…Her eyes flickered to the figure again and for the first time, she took her hands away from her head, her crying stopped her breathing calmer.

The bubble that surrounded her collapsed and shrunk into her. She looked past the outreaching hand, her vision clearer. The only thing she could take in was his eyes, they were a bold, deep black she felt like she could fall into them…

She hadn't realised it but she had moved closer to him out reaching her own hand to touch his. She wanted to concentrate on this feeling, it calmed her made her feel safe, it drowned out everything.

When her hand finally made contact with hers, she visibly relaxed. Her face emerged from the darkness.

"My name is Abraham Sapien. I am from the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. We're here to help you." His voice was soft and honest. This feeling was coming from him, it was pure…

She sniffled trying to clear her throat. "You can't help me…" she said simply.

Her voice was meek and tender as she spoke, so different compared to the screaming that was bellowing out of her. She hadn't heard her own voice in so long, she didn't want to move, and this spell was holding what was left of her together.

"We can try. What is your name?" The soft voice came again.

She didn't take her eyes away form his, just as he did with her. "Alice Jean." Her reply was short and soft almost a whisper.

Something around his neck started to move drawing her attention. **_Were they gills? _**She thought to herself…she thought…she could think to herself again…

A small gasp escaped her lips when she realised that she wasn't in pain anymore, she could hear anything, she could only feel whatever it was that this person was feeling…**_Abraham, wasn't it?_**

She watched as he slowly started to stand, their hands not breaking apart, Alice finally felt herself stand with him. She no longer felt afraid of this person; it had been so long since she wasn't afraid of another person touching her. When they were finally stood, still touching hands and eyes still locked onto each other's; she felt him start to approach her slowly.

Naturally she backed up a little but when her back came in contact with the wall behind her she relaxed. He held out something in his other hand, it looked like a bracelet. It was silver with five dark blue gems spaced around it and a delicate pattern encircling them.

Her eyes darted form the bracelet to his eyes.

"This, is a charm bracelet. It was worn by the empathy before you, it will help block out the emotions you sense from everyone around you." Abraham explained softy.

Alice's eyes finally landed on his again, her eyebrow knitted in confusion.

"How did, you know-" She started.

"Know you were an empath?" Abraham finished for her.

Alice only nodded gently.

"One of my abilities is telepathy…I am much like you." He explained, his voice kept a gentle tone keeping her calm.

"Telepathy…" Alice stated to herself. She slowly reached out her other hand, it shook in the air slightly until it reached his hand holding the bracelet.

The gills on the sides of Abraham's neck fluttered slightly as a form of emotion before he slipped the bracelet over her hand and onto her wrist clasping it shut with a small tink.

Alice suddenly took her hand away from Abraham's all to eager to see if it had worked. When she did she recoiled expecting to feel all the hurt and pain once again. She closed her eyes and her brow started to smooth over when she felt…nothing. She heard nothing, apart form her own thoughts her own relief washing through her that suddenly turned to happiness. Her eyes opened looking to the creature in front of her, nothing but softness glowing from her features. Her lips curled into a small smile and warmer tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you…" She whispered before her eyes closed and she felt exhaustion take over her, she collapsed forward towards Abraham. Who thankfully sprang forward slightly to catch her comfortably in his arms.

A deeper voice sounded from behind Abraham. "How long?"

Abraham turned to the others watching from the door, he had almost completely forgotten they were there to begin with. He looked back down at Alice and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's been without sleep for months, she'll be out for a while, a few days at least." He spoke softly before pulling his hand away from her. "She has been through much…"

"Good, it'll be a quite drive back then." Manning's voice sounded form the door disappearing as he walked away. "Hurry up and get her in the car…"

The other agents followed him leaving Hellboy standing at the door looking to Abraham.

"So, we got a new family member…Liz'll be thrilled it's a girl." He chuckled and started down the stairs.

Abraham looked down in his arms at the frail woman. She was pale and strands of her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. He felt so much pain from her; just by holding her he could feel her suffering. He wasted no time in taking her down to the car.

….

Alice lifted her heavy eyelids hearing the sounds of people arguing in the background. They started out fuzzy but as her senses started to come back to her, the voices became clearer. A pang of panic shot through her, whenever she heard these kinds of voices, she would instantly feel the emotions behind them. But her body relaxed when she didn't feel anything, no anger…not hate…nothing…

Sitting up she lifted a hand to her forehead, though her mind was calm, her body was less so. A screaming pain made it's way through her body, making her limbs ache at the slightest move. Taking a moment to take in her surrounding, she was surprised to find herself in some kind of medical ward.

It was a cold white room, nothing in it other then her bed and the IV drip that tubed into her arms.

The arguing seemed to have passed when a door slid open to the room. Again her natural reaction was to panic, when people got this close the emotions were stronger but she was surprised again when she felt nothing. She lifted a hand to grab the railing that framed her bed. When she did a jingle from her arm caught her attention. A silver bracelet was wrapped comfortably around her wrist, the dark blue gems spaced out around it shining in the clinical light.

The sound of people chattering made her head snap up, her eyes instantly caught on to a pair of deep black ones. The creature from her dream entered the room and took a stance by her side making a small gesture by placing his hand on the covers of her bed just by her leg.

"How are you feeling Miss Jean?" His soft voice sounded over the hum of the medic lights and beeping from the heart monitor.

She cleared her throat feeling as through she hadn't used it all her life her brow knitted. "Where am I?" Her voice was croaked but soft her eyes flickering between the creature beside her and the others that surrounded her.

"You're at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. We brought you a few days ago. Do you remember?" His voice was still so soft, the way he approached her was as if he was approaching an injured animal. Though she could see the sorrow in his eyes, she couldn't feel it…this confused her.

"I remember…Abraham Sapien?" She asked as if to clarify she was correct.

She noticed the gills on the sides of his neck flutter before he spoke. "Abe is satisfactory, Miss Jean."

"Alice…please." She said softly her voice coming through slightly more with each word.

Abe opened his mouth to reply when Manning stepped in.

"Well Miss Jean, you're here and as far as we're concerned you stay here. You're what we call a freak of nature. We keep people like you here so the world doesn't react badly to your…skills…" His voice was hoarse and stern.

Alice's brow knitted. "You're keeping me here of my own free will?" She asked lightly.

Manning shrugged. "Do you have some where else to go, would you prefer we dump you back in that hell hole you call a home?" **_This man was obviously not to be reasoned with…_**she thought to herself…

"I see…" She said simply.

Manning motioned the other agents to follow him out. "Once you're up and about we'll see about getting you some training so you can be part of the team, good day!" He called back to her before the door hissed shut.

"Charming…" She said under her breath.

Abe gave her a knowing look. "I apologise for his demeanour, he has…a lot of weight on his shoulders." Her explained. His hands moving as he spoke as if to physically pronounce his words.

Alice said nothing and just watched his hands for a moment before she noticed they had stopped moving. A set of clear eyelids blinked over his black eyes as he composed himself.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in such a long time…forgive me if I seem a little strange…" She blurted out before Abe could get a word in.

"I understand, may I ask when you first found out you were an empathy…why did you not seek help?" Abe seriously stepped a little closer.

Alice watched his fins move in a nervous state before speaking again. "I was much too afraid to approach anyone let alone seek help." She looked away from him then and looked down to her hand now folded in her lap.

"This is so strange, I can't feel anything other then my own thoughts an feelings. I didn't think I would feel this way ever again." She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the pillow. "It's so peaceful."

Abe watched her for a moment before shaking his head. "If you will allow us, we would like to show you how to control this gift of yours. It will allow you peace of mind."

"But I thought the bracelet…" Alice murmured opening her eyes at him again.

"It can only do so much, eventually it will weaken as your power grows…I'm afraid there's no real solution to this other then to control it yourself. Only you can do so."

Abe explained carefully his hand moving to his words.

"I see…" Alice said simple. "You said we? Are there more like…you?" She tilted her head slightly at him wondering what he was exactly.

"There are others, not exactly like me. But you will see in time. For now you should rest a little longer. You suffered massive fatigue and your body needs time to recover." Abe turned to leave but before the door hissed closed Alice called to him.

"Would mind, turning out the lights?" She asked hesitantly feeling like a child.

Abe only nodded before switching off the lights, the humming faded and the bright white light sunned into darkness. There was a soft glow from the monitor next to her, but that she could live with.

Smiling she laid on her side facing away from the door and closed her eyes.

Abe stood there for a small moment before letting the doors close behind him.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

Abe started walking down the hall from the medic ward slowly, his thoughts placed elsewhere then usual, until a familiar voice broke his train of thought.

"Abe!" Liz called from behind him a slight jog in her step to catch up with him.

"Liz? Back from your mission already?" Abe questioned still walking.

"It was only a routine walk through we found nothing suspicious. But I heard you guys picked up another freak?" She chimed.

Abe turned to her at the word, it was thrown around a little more often then he would have liked. "Yes, an empath?" He explained.

"Really? That's close to telepathy isn't it?" She walked along side him down the hall their speed picking up.

"Not quite, an empathy can sense other's emotions even hear their thoughts and feelings. Whereas, telepathy is merely the purported transmission of information from one person to another without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction." Abe explained into great detail.

"You say that like it's not as impressive." Liz cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say they both were, but to be able to sense others emotions, feelings and to feel them yourself…well it sounds much harder to deal with then simply reading people." His voice drifted off towards the end, his thoughts returning to the newcomer.

"So she can feel anger, hate? All that stuff?"

"Exactly, and more, the tiniest amount of any emotion she would feel herself, can you imagine the amount of hate there is in this city…how she was still alive is beyond me…" Abe's voice took an astonished tone as he spoke of her.

Liz patted him on the back and chimed. "You sound like the perfect guy to help her then huh Abe?!" she smiled before they came to the meeting room were manning and Hellboy were squabbling yet again over the table.

"I don't care who you think you are! We don't need another team member! We're fine just as we are! We don't know this girl!" Red bellowed at Manning.

"Maybe so, but we can't let her back out there she's attracted too much attention to herself already! She will be trained to be a part of your team got it!?" Manning yelled before stormed towards the door.

"Ah! Abe, I'm putting you in charge of this one, it was clear at the house that you can handle her more then any of us can. I'm counting on you." Manning raised a finger to Abe before leaving.

Red lifted his hands in the air. "Great! Just great! Come on Abe you saw what she was like! She's no good!"

"Give her a chance Red, we don't know the full potential of her skills just yet, we've only seen a sliver of what she can do." Abe reasoned.

"And if she can't control it?" Hellboy argued back.

"Hey! Did you give up on me when I first got here! I couldn't control my power either, so suck it up H.B!" Liz crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him her fingertips flickering with flames.

"Fine! fine! Jeez!" Hellboy shrunk in place.

…

A Few more days had passed since Alice first woke up. Abe decided to go check on her, make sure her vitals were still stable. When the door to the medic ward opened he instantly stuttered in place seeing the bed empty. "Oh dear…" Rushing out of the room he called down the hall for the first agent he saw. Myers…

"Myers! Have you seen Alice, the girl that was in that room?" Abe pointed down the hall.

"Oh the new comer! She woke up a few hours ago. Said she needed some air." Myers explained pointed with his thumb behind him.

"You took her outside?! Is she alone?" Panic rose in his voice.

"Well no, there's another agent out there with her. They just took her to the coast just a half a mile away from the Bureau." He shrugged.

Abe sighed with relief. "Take me to her will you, she shouldn't be walking around at this stage…"

Myers nodded and jogged to keep up with Abe who was already stormed down the hall.

…

When they pulled up at the cliff side by the coast Abe got out of the car looking down to the shoreline. Sure enough she was stood there with her feet in the shallow waters and a blanket wrapped around her. The other agent was stood rather far back from her keeping watch.

Worry shot through Abe when he saw Alice take a few more steps into the water.

Thinking it was useless to call for her with this wind he instantly started down the cliff side bounding towards her. When he noticed she stopped once again he relaxed slightly and slowed down to speedy walk leaving Myers still struggling to climb down the hill.

"Miss Jean?"

He walked up to her and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn around but when Abe got a good look at her face, her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

Abe was panting but felt relief wash through him. He said nothing and turned to look at the open ocean with the sun rising above the horizon.

"I love the sea…I forgot that I did. I forgot what it sounded like." Her voice was softer now as she spoke causing Abe to look at her again.

"I remember coming to the seaside when I was feeling down…I had no idea I was an empath then. But whenever I was by the sea, the sound of the waves drowned out everything…" She opened her eyes and looked down at the bracelet.

Abe watched as she started to undo the clasp. Abe was about to stop her, but it was too late, the bracelet fell form her wrist. They stood there together in the sand waiting for her to collapse and scream in anguish. Abe kept his hand on her shoulder hoping it would be enough to help.

But when nothing happened, Alice looked up at Abe meeting his deep black eyes.

"You are worried…but it's not pity you feel. There is admiration in your heart…" she smiled she could feel what he was feeling, she could also feel Myers and the other agents behind her. She could focus it to just the people around her. She zoned in on Abe's trying to see if she could control it to just focus on one person. But as soon as her smile widened it disappeared her hands went to her head and her face scrunched up a scream building in her throat when she finally knelt to the ground.

Abe quickly fumbled for the bracelet in the sand and clasped it around her wrist again. The other agents had started to make their way over to them, but Abe put his hand up to fend them off giving her space.

Alice panted, her body visibly relaxing her hands fell from her head but were caught by Abe's.

"I…I want to learn to control it…" She panted. Looking up to meet his gaze again.

"Please…" She whispered.

Abe's eyes searched her face for a time before he nodded and helped her up walking her back to the car.

…

The next couple of days had flown by; Abe had been spending more time with Alice helping her to focus and control her skills. They started slow and gradually worked up her fighting skills as well. Alice had mentioned she practised martial arts before she became a full empathy, to deal with the stress she felt everyday.

When Abe started to test her skills in this area he was surprised to learn she was much better then she was letting on…

They had been sparring for a few hours now, Alice was panting, sweat beading off of her exposed skin. She wore a pair of thin leggings and a black tank top for training.

Taking her stance across from Abe before he commanded. "Again."

The Bracelet on her wrist jingled slightly and she moved forward towards him. Abe started to throw a few jabs in her direction, but it was almost impossible to land a hit, it was like hitting water, his moves just flowed straight past her.

Ducking down at his last jab Alice flushed around and landed her palm flat on his sternum throwing him backwards.

He landed with an 'Oof' and Alice was instantly at his side. "I'm so sorry Abe, are you hurt?" Her voice was panged with panic.

Abe just chuckled and sat himself up on his elbows. " I am much tougher then I seem Miss Jean."

Alice smiled her worry fading. "Please Abe, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Alice?" She teased.

"Sorry..Alice…" He corrected, his gills fluttering momentarily.

Alice smiled and helped him up. "We should maybe take a break, I don't want to over exhort you…" Abe reasoned as he reached for a towel to throw in Alice's direction.

Alice caught the towel and started to run it along her skin wiping away the sweat form her forehead, neck and chest. "Is that your way of saying you've been beaten?" She teased.

Abe only chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of water taking a deep drink before peering over at Alice who was running her hands through her short brown hair.

"Your skills are definitely much better then you were letting on…I feel I've been cheated…" Abe teased in return as they started walking out of the training room.

Alice chuckled before taking a drink of water form her bottle, her bracelet jingled as she lifted her arm. "I was thinking of going down to the coast again. Would you like to come with?" Alice hesitantly looked up at him.

"You know it's not a good idea going outside, if someone sees me…" He drifted off towards the end.

Alice just raised an eyebrow. "That whole area is sealed off as part of the bureau if I'm not mistaken?"

Abe felt slightly defeated. "Well yes but…"

"Then there's not much of an excuse to be had Abe. Not that I'm pressuring you. I'll be down there once I've washed up, come and join me if you feel up to it."

Abe stopped in his tracks and watched Alice disappear around the corner heading to her personal quarters.

Abe shook his head and headed back to his library where he found peace and quiet.

…

Alice had made her way down to the coast, her feet making impressions in the newly wet sand, her shoes dangling from her fingers as she walked.

Every so often the tide would come up and just touch her feet swallowing her ankles, before it drifted back out. The sun was still high in the sky, which glittered the small waves making Alice squint at the magnificent light. She stood on something that made her pause, backing up a step she knelt down to dig it out of the sand. It was a pale pink shell as large as her hand. She smiled and dipped the shell in the coming wave to wash off the remaining sand revealing its beauty.

She lifted it up to the sky to get a better view; she was taken off guard by a voice from behind her.

"You know people say if you hold it to you ear you can hear the waves of the ocean…" Abe's soft voice came form just behind her. Alice turned to see him with his hand folded behind his back looking in her direction; his deep black eyes met hers.

She smiled at the sight of him.

"Though of course, it is actually the sound of your own blood rushing through your body echoing in your ear drum…" He continued walking up her.

Her noticed he was wearing a loose white shirt with his usual black shorts and bare footed.

"Not such a romantic notion after all then." Alice teased.

Abe took her hand with the shell and held it up to her ear gently. "If you close your eyes it's hard to imagine anything but the waves."

Alice obliged and closed her eyes, instantly smiling at the rushing sound that echoed in her ear from the shell. Standing this close to the sea, it did sound just like the waves beating against a sandy shore.

Abe watched her lips stretch smoothly into a small smile. It was heart warming to see her so relaxed, after the state they found her in…well it would have torn anyone's heart apart.

Alice opened her eyes and looked up at Abe noticing his gill fluttering slightly. "You're so lucky, I've always wanted to be able to breathe underwater naturally."

"I wouldn't say 'lucky' is the correct term to use…" He jested.

Alice's brow knitted. "Why, because you're different? There's nothing wrong with different. People are just afraid of different, but everyone is, in some way…and others are envious of their differences. In my eyes, you're the luckiest man in the world." She turned to the sea.

"I would give anything for just an hour in the sea, to be able to swim and breathe naturally…"

Abe didn't know what to say, he had never looked at it that way before.

"You know they do have scoober kits that allow you to do that." He said casually watching strands of her hair blow ever so slightly in the breeze.

"It's not quite the same, and I doubt it would feel as natural as how you experience it." She smiled again and started to walk back towards the cliff side.

Abe followed. "If you would like to take up swimming I could have a pool arrange to be fitted in the training room?"

Alice smiled at his kind gesture. "I'm not much for the chlorine pools, the waters stings my eyes. But thank you…" She was about to continue when Abe pressed further.

"Then perhaps you could use my tank, it's not quite as large as a pool, but it's deep, and the water is fresh…"

"Are you inviting me into your tank Abe?" Alice teased raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I-uh..I just thought…" Abe stumbled over his words, unsure how to continue.

Alice grinned. "I may have to take you up on that offer." She smiled looking forward closing her eyes once again to take in the gentle breeze that washed over her.

Abe said nothing more and continued to walk with her, folding his hands behind his back.

"I'm glad you came, thank you…" Alice finally said her eyes still closed as they walked.

Abe looked at her for a moment before looking forward again. "It was my pleasure…"

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

A few more days had passed and her training had only improved her skill. Her ability to sense other emotions had also been refined enough for her to stand taking the bracelet off for more then a few minutes without her head screaming.

Abe had researched into the previous empaths to get a clue as to how they dealt with their talent. There were references to empaths using music to help tune their own thoughts and feelings. There was one reference that struck Abe, which was using water, some empaths would sleep in water to help block out the sounds of others emotions in their heads. This was something he thought would be best to try first, given Alice's favour of the sea…

"Are you sure about this Abe, I don't want to…defile you tank…" Alice questioned, as she was being lead by Abe's hands to the tank ladder.

"I read, that previous empaths had used this technique themselves, to help drown out the emotions around them. I also had this made for you." Abe handed her a small cylinder.

Alice looked up at Abe questionably. "What is it?"

"It's a breathing capsule. You put in between your lips and teeth and bite down to breathe in the oxygen from it. I'm not sure how long it lasts for however…it hasn't been properly tested." Abe explained pressed a button to lengthen the ladder till it reached the floor for her.

Alice grinned. "This is amazing! I guess we'll have to find out won't we!" She chimed before stripping down to her underwear. When she stood up straight she noticed Abe looking at her for a long moment…She suddenly felt shy and folded her arms over her chest.

"I-uh…" Abe turned around, his back to her.

"I should go in with you, just in case…" He turned back to look at her. "I am a professional after all." He teased.

Alice couldn't help but smile at his tone she visibly relaxed and let her arms fall to her sides. Abe couldn't help but notice the way her underwear clung to her certain curves, he kept thinking it was just a swimming costume, for some reason that felt better…

Alice started for the ladder climbing to the top and slowly stepping into the deep tank. "Goodness!" she called.

"What, what is it?" Abe called up from the bottom of the ladder, concern is his voice.

"It's so warm…I was expecting to be cold…" She called to him before she fully got in, just her head bobbing up out the top of the water.

She clasped the cylinder between her teeth and took a deep breath before letting herself fall into the water.

She opened her eyes and saw Abe's body suddenly come crashing through the water. When the bubbles from his disturbance disappeared, he was floating in the water oh so naturally in front of her. She clamped down on the cylinder between her teeth and took a deep breath.

**_It works!_** She thought to herself.

Her sight was clearer in this water too; she looked down at her wrist and looked back up to Abe as if to ask if it was a good idea to take the bracelet off.

Abe helped her, holding on to the bracelet so it didn't drop to the bottom of the tank. She floated there for a moment, her eyes closed waiting for the emotions to come flooding her mind. But there was nothing. She was cautious…it didn't seem to last too long so she kept her eyes closed for a moment to make sure it was actually working.

Abe watched her. Her short hair floating in the water above her she looked so peaceful. He was taken off guard when her eyes suddenly snapped open.

Her face was filled with glee and she started to swim around him. Taking another deep breathe from the cylinder she stated to twirl and flourish in the water.

**_I can't believe it works!_** She thought to herself.

Abe watched her with amazement; it was like she was born in the water. She had never looked more natural to him then she did now to him.

They swam around for a while Abe following her every move just in case it all came too much.

Alice suddenly came to a halt and turned in the water to look at Abe. She just floated there looking at him.

Abe had forgotten, without her bracelet she could feel what he was feeling…what was he feeling?

They floated like that for a time before Alice took the cylinder from between her lips and wiggled it between her fingers to indicate that it had run out. She pointed up but was struggling with the amount of air she had left in her lungs.

Abe didn't think she would make it to the top, they were quite far down. He grabbed her wrist and brought her to him in one swift movement. Whilst kicking his legs to help her to the surface, without thinking he pressed his lips to hers allowing the oxygen he took from the water to circulate between them, giving her more air.

Alice placed her hands on his chest whilst he had a firm grip of her upper shoulders. Alice closed her eyes after a moment until they finally reached the surface. Alice gasped away from Abe to take in more air around her. They bobbed in the water trying to compose themselves.

"So…" Alice spoke first. "How long would you say that lasted for?" She kept her hands on his chest helping her keep afloat.

Abe relaxed his grip on her shoulders and stuttered for a moment, not looking away from her deep green eyes.

"Not long enough it would seem…" Was all he could say, not having kept track of time.

Alice laughed and shook her head looking down between them resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Abe stayed still kicking his legs under them to keep them up, as did Alice, their legs brushing up against each other's every so often.

"We should get it looked at for next time then." She said softly against his shoulder.

Abe stiffened at her words momentarily.

"Relax Abe…I can always test this thing out by myself if you'd prefer." Alice said against his shoulder.

Abe opened his mouth to speak but then stopped wondering how she could've known how he was…feeling…**_The bracelet!_** He panicked and Alice could feel it. She squinted at the pang of his panic surging through her.

"Abe please…calm down..." She grumbled against his shoulder, her hands balled into fists on his chest.

Abe instantly calmed down and took a deep breath holding it in. "The bracelet…" He finally said.

Alice looked down at his hand holding the bracelet. She was so caught up in how she was feeling that she forgot all about it…she hadn't felt any pain or emotions outside of this room. Gently, she reached out her hand and placed the bracelet on her wrist with a small tink.

Abe visibly relaxed, his shoulders loosening. "You don't like your feelings being venerable do you Abe?" Alice finally spoke up, looking down at the bracelet around her wrist.

"It is not something I am used to." He finally said letting out a breath.

"You're used to having the upper hand in reading people huh?" She smiled down at the bracelet before looking up at him.

Abe felt a surge of something run through him like electricity. He visibly shivered but kept his eyes on hers. It had only been over a week since she first arrived, and already, it felt like he had known her forever. His ability to read her past when he first held her in the abandoned house may have had something to do with that, not to mention the small amount of information he would get at every contact with her. He tried his best not to pay attention, it almost felt like cheating. But with every memory he saw, only made him more curious to learn more about her. They had started to share the walks along the cost a lot more often; time just seemed to fly by whenever he was with her. Though he felt like he couldn't smile, every time he saw her he felt a pang of glee lighting up his face. His head shook at the thought; it seemed ridiculous to be acting this way around someone he barely knew.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Alice start to pull away and swim for the ladder. He watched as she pulled herself out and climb over the edge, she stopped to look at him.

"Thanks for the swimming lesson. I'll get this over to the lab and see if it can be looked at." She smiled before climbing down the ladder, pulling on her dry clothes before leaving through the door.

Abe was left floating in his tank water, still looking at the closed door she had just left through. What did she say? He thought to himself, mentally face-palming himself that he was paying so little attention that he forgot what she had even said to him. He let himself sink in the water wishing he could drown for once.

…

Once Alice had dropped the breathing capsule off at the lab, she went to the communal showers to soak. She leant her back against the cold tiled wall sitting on the floor; her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on top.

Her eyes were closed letting the hot water bathe her skin and drizzle down her face lost in her own world.

She thought about earlier, trying to recapture the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. It seemed strange; she was never one to get this close or attached to anyone, especially this quickly. The episode her last boyfriend caused, whenever he touched her, she could feel his needs for nothing other then her body and money…though she chose to ignore it…

She buried her face in her knees shunning the memories away. She thought of how she felt when Abe had touched her at the coast, every time the bracelet was off, she could feel everything he was…and it was never painful. He admired her, felt comfortable and warm around her…she could feel it. She smiled momentarily at the thought, but it faded all the same whenever she thought of how long he would hold his breathe whenever she took the bracelet off. She could understand that it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to feel when someone else knows more then you do yourself…but she never felt that way when Abe could read her at any time…she trusted him…

"Hey Alice!" Alice was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Liz's voice in the cubical next to hers.

"Hey, Liz." Alice finally said standing up.

"Heard you've been training with Abe again today, how's it going?" Alice heard Liz turn her shower on.

"It's going well, Abe thinks I'll be ready for a mission any day now." Alice turned her shower off and reached for her towel running it through her hair before wrapping it around herself.

"Good times! You'll love it on the field, but I have to warn you we come by quite a few icky and spooky things…mostly icky…" Alice chuckled.

"Sounds better then being cooped up here all day, everyday…" Alice muttered.

"Let me know when Abe gives you the ok and I'll take you down to the shooting range to gear you up!" Liz bellowed over the sound of the rushing water.

"I'm not sure I trust myself with a firearm…" Alice said hesitantly.

Liz shut off her shower and came out with a towel wrapped around her; Alice was sat on one of the benches sifting through her locker.

"You'll be fine, it's real easy." Liz sat down on the other side of the bench and opened her locker.

"Abe has been giving me a few lessons here and there but I'm not much good." Alice pulled on her jeans and top before running the towel through her hair again.

"I'm better at hand to hand combat…"

"Oh yeah! Abe mentioned you have a unique ability. It's like a shield bubble thing right?"

"Yeah, Abe seems to think it's an empath ability that developed over centuries to keep people away from us…though…" Alice paused and raised her hands creating shields around them.

"they make pretty good boxing gloves…" She teased.

Liz watched the white bubbles glisten around her hands until they disappeared.

"Nice!" Liz chimed from her bench, bending over to tie up her trainers on the bench.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it…" Alice hesitated.

"That actually might become more useful then you think, there are times when you'll have to duck and cover around me…we should see if it's fire resistant too…" Liz thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, Abe mentioned your ability. It sounds amazing."

Liz chuckled. "I wouldn't say that…you've been spending quite a bit of time with Abe huh?" Liz smiled changing the subject.

Alice looked over at her hiding her face under her towel pretending to still be drying her hair.

"I guess so…" was all she could think to say. Taking the towel off her head she turned to her locker away from Liz and gathered her things hurrying for the door.

"I gotta' go. See ya Liz!" Alice called before the door slammed shut behind her.

Liz stood looking at the door with a smirk on her face before finishing up in her locker.

…

**_Just keep walking, just keep walking…_**Alice chanted to herself, rushing down the hall way towards her room where she wouldn't be answering inane questions.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed Liz wasn't following her. She visibly relaxed letting out a sigh before it instantly turned into a yelp when she banding into something hard, landing on the floor behind her.

"Ouch!" She groaned rubbing her behind. She looked up to see Hellboy glowering down at her.

"Watch where you're goin' kid." He grumbled, leaning down to offer her a hand up.

Alice took his giant rock hand that had no effort picking her from the floor.

Alice kept her eyes down, Myers explained to her that he didn't like being stared at. "Sorry…" Alice mumbled before walking around him. Ever since she had gotten here they hadn't spoken more then a few words to each other, she didn't need to take the bracelet of to know he wasn't to keen on her. So she kept her distance…

Hellboy watched her scurry away. He just huffed and turned back around to see a flaming Liz glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Red recoiled. "What?" He shrugged.

Liz raised a finger at him. "She's a nice kid, and whether you like it or not, she's a part of this team…you had better start treating her as such…"

Hellboy huffed again. "Ah Crap…Alright, alright!" He grumbled, watching a flaming Liz storm away.

…

Alice was back in the training room during late hours, she was having a hard time sleeping recently. So she put her sleepless hours to good use. Panting in the din light she was practising using her shields on her hands, refining them into blade shapes.

She rushed at the mannequin and tried again to shape the shield gloves around her hands into blades. Swigging at the mannequins chest she drove her hand past it, she paused, she felt as though her hand went straight through it. The gloves disappeared and she fell to her knees exhausted. She hung her head and panted but a large bang caught her attention. She looked up to see the top half of the mannequin had fallen off and landed on the floor, leaving the bottom half standing with a clean slide from where her hand had struck.

She raising her hand and fell backwards on the mat landing on her back. "I did it!" she chimed laughing. Her laughter rang in the empty training room.

Tucking her hands behind her head she opened her eyes to see Abe glowering over her with a smirk, his gill fluttering.

"Abe…" She gasped.

"Can't sleep?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Alice sat up, quickly getting to her feet. "I uh…"

"That was impressive." Alice watched Abe walk past her to the mannequin and observe the damage.

"Though I have to feel sorry for the mannequin." He teased, leaning on what was left of the mannequin and giving Alice his best smirk.

Alice was still panting, her face and chest red, both from exhaustion and a new heat of embarrassment rising to the surface.

"It was quick and painless…" Alice teased back grabbing a towel to dry her exposed skin off.

Abe had only just noticed she was wearing a sports bra with thin black leggings…that was all…and it wasn't leaving much left of her body to the imagination.

Abe cleared his throat. "Well, it should come in handy on the field tomorrow."

Alice's eyes widened. "Tomorrow?" She chimed.

"Yes, it's mostly a routine inspection. There's a house that's been bought by a film developer Oliver Trumbolt. It's supposed to be renovated into a tourist attraction, but he's reported strange happenings, he thinks it might be haunted. We're going in to investigate." Abe explained.

Alice almost leapt for joy, but decided against it. "And I'm going with?" She said excitedly.

Abe nodded, his gill fluttering.

Alice grinned. "I can't wait to work with you." She teased.

Abe cleared his throat. "Nor I you, I think you're ready, and it'd probably just a publicity stunt so it may not be as exciting as it sounds."

Alice was taking all her energy not to wiggle with glee. "All the same, I appreciate you giving me the opportunity." She smiled.

"The professor will be back from his trip in the morning so we will be briefed when he returns." Abe said before moving to the door.

"The professor?" Alice asked tilting her head.

"Oh, of course, you haven't met him yet. He's the one who started the bureau to begin with." Abe explained stopping at the door to turn back to Alice.

"I see…I think I have heard you mention him a few times before." She thought out loud.

"Yes, well he is considered a father figure to a lot of us. I'm sure he will be pleased to meet a new face." Abe smiled warmly.

Alice just nodded her head and moved to the door, they started walking down the hall together, heading for their rooms.

"Try and get some rest, you will need it, briefing is in 4 hours." Abe said reaching for the door of his library Turning back to look at Alice slipping into her room.

"I'm sure I'll have no trouble sleeping now. Thank you again Abe, sleep well…" She disappeared into her room closing the door.

"Sleep well…" Abe said under his breathe smiling at her closed door before closing his.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

The next morning the professor arrived on the helicopter pad. Abe thought it a good idea that Alice was there with the rest of them to greet him. When his helicopter landed the whooshing sounds of the blades calmed to a stop before an old man stepped off. He was handed a case before he started towards whom he would think of, his children.

"Professor!" Liz chimed and hugged the old man warmly.

"Ah, Liz. You're looking well, as are the rest of you. I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble." He smiled.

They lead the way inside to the bureau where Alice was waiting. She wore her newly made armour, a light purple skin tight top that stretched to the top of her black leggings that were clasped with a black belt and a short jacket that hung just short of her upper back, the sleeves reaching past her wrists.

The Professor looked to then new face wit ha warm smile. "And who have we here?"

Alice held out her hand to shake the professors. "Hello Professor, my name is Alice Jean."

The Professor took her hand and shook it kindly. He noticed the bracelet around her wrist.

"An Empath hm?" He folded his hands behind his back.

Alice's eyes widened. "Uh, yes Sir."

"No sir, please call me Professor. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jean, I hope your comrades have made you feel right at home. We are always happy to welcome new faces, especially those with talent's such as yours."

Alice smiled. "Thank you Professor, please call me Alice. It's been a privilege to be here and I look forward to working with your team on this mission."

The Professor smiled and nodded. "You have a kind heart girl, there is a light in you that is not seen often don't let it go out…"

Alice was taken off guard by his words.

"Well, shall we." He pointed in the direction of the briefing room offering her to follow. Alice obliged and followed behind him with the rest.

…

When they entered the briefing room, a few agents and a man in a suit was already sat waiting. The others took a seat whilst Alice stood next to the Chair Abe was sat on.

"So what's happening Manning?" Hellboy said sarcastically, feigning excitement.

"Right children! We have a few things to dish out this morning. There's been a disturbance in an ancient grave in Tibet; I want Hellboy and Agent Myers on this. Then there's the investigation into the haunted house for our friend Oliver Trumbolt. Abe, Liz, I want you on this one, it's just a publicity stunt so don't hang around, just do your thing then get out." The Manning paced in the centre of the room pointing to the agents he wanted with the others.

The Professor spoke up. "I think Hellboy, Liz Abe and Alice should be the ones to go to the House for Oliver Trumbolt, Myers can take a few agents to the Grave in Tibet."

Manning stopped and regarded the old man. "Why in blazers would we need to do that!? They just have to set up a couple of cameras, take a few photos, we don't need the extra man-power." He growled.

"All the same, I think they should go. Myers, decide who you want to take with you to Tibet, I'm sure you can handle it." The Professor pressed.

"Alright fine then! Maybe I should go too huh!? Since we're taking everyone!" Manning raised his voice.

"I don't think that'll be necessary…" The Professor grumbled.

Hellboy smirked.

"Alright fine, take whoever you want. Myers! Come with me, we'll pick your team for the mission." He stormed out of the room with the agents following his tail.

Alice looked to the professor who stood form his chair. "We'll leave in an hour, be ready and meet me on the jet." The professor left the room.

"We?" Hellboy motioned.

Alice looked to Hellboy. "What's it been 15 years since he's been on a mission? That's an awfully long time to be off the field."

Liz placed a hand on his. "All the same, we'll just have to watch him carefully. He's special to all of us Red."

Hellboy looked at Liz and nodded. "Alright then. Lets get goin', I need to pack beer…and lots of it…"

Hellboy got up, followed by Liz leaving Abe and Alice in the room. They shared a glance before leaving themselves together.

"You're new armour looks impressive." Abe mention not looking down at her, the top of her armour was a comfy tight fit…

Alice looked down at it. "Oh, thank you, I did mention to make it as flexible as possible. I do find it quite easy to move around in." She chimed.

"So, do you really think this is just a routine investigation? Not that it's my place to say, but it doesn't seem like the Professor tags along on all missions…unless it was rather important." She looked up at him hesitantly.

Abe looked down at her before answering. "The Professor, well he's been through much more then we can possibly imagine. He seems concerned about this house, or whatever dwells init. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned over…" He reassured.

"I see…" Alice finally said.

They said nothing more when they reached the Jet, buckling themselves in for the ride to the Hamptons on Long Island.

…

They arrived at the Hampton House, the professor approached the door knocking on the hard wooden frame.

The door creaked open revealing a butler standing before them. "May I help you?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Liz said out loud.

Alice smirked giving Liz a quick glance before the Professor spoke.

"We're from the BPRD, I believe MR Trumbolt is expecting us." He said calmly.

"Ah yes, please come in." the butler moved to the side to let them in eyeing up Hellboy and Abe as they walked through.

"Ah!" A loud man entered the foyer. "There they are! I've been expecting you, I have to admit, I was rather excited to know the BPRD were sending their top agents! I've heard a lot about you all!" He paused chuckling.

"Now lets see, you'd be Hellboy…" He pointed to the ren-skined ape.

"Abraham Sapien, Elizabeth Sherman, of course the Professor Broom and uh…who is this lovely young lady?" He almost shoved past Abe to reach a hand out to Alice.

"I'm Alice Jean." Alice took his hand and was about to shake it when he took it up to his lips and kissed it. Alice pulled a repulsed face and looked at Abe pleadingly.

Abe just shrugged and smirked, finding her reaction amusing.

"And you must be Oliver Tumbolt…we've heard a lot about you too…" The professor grumbled.

Oliver Chuckled.

"Well then, follow me and I'll get you all settled in!"

Hellboy and Abe collected the equipment form the door step and followed in watching the strange décor pass them as they walked down the hall way.

"He's got taste…" Hellboy jested.

"Please tell me you're joking…" Abe raised an eyebrow at him.

Hellboy just smirked.

"Ah! Here we are!" He opened a set of large doors that lead to a large room with tall windows. "We've moved a few chairs, tables and it's got the most electric sockets throughout the house."

"This'll do just fine…" Abe assured setting up the electronic devices.

"Alright then! I'll leave you guys to it! There are snacks and drink on the trolly there have fun!" Oliver left the room closing the doors behind him.

"Have fun?" Alice murmured to herself as she was connecting all the wires together for some of the computers.

"Yeah…I don't like him already…" Liz grumbled. She picked up a box of cameras.

"Alice, will you help me out setting the cameras up in some of the rooms?" Liz Called over to her from the other door.

"Sure." Alice finished plugging in the computer she was working on and followed Liz out of the room.

Hallboy watched them leave; when the door was closed he turned to Abe. "So? Thoughts on this place?"

Abe was setting up a few more of the computer monitors. "Hm, I haven't got any strange reading on this place just yet…I'm sure something will pop out when we least expect it."

"Yeah…and we'll keep an eye on those cold spots…" Hellboy murmured sarcastically as he closed the windows.

…

Alice was fixing a camera in the top corner of a room. "This is the last one. All set!" Alice called to Liz just outside of the room wiring up the motion sensors.

"Alright! That's all the motion sensors down." Liz grabbed the ladder and waited for Alice. Alice merged from the room closing the door behind her.

They started down a corridor with statues lined either side. "This place is creepy…" Alice murmured.

Liz chuckled. "I'm sure it's about to get much creepier…if there's anything here that is…" Liz stopped in her tracks when she saw Alice had stopped still further back.

"Alice? You ok?" Liz asked concerned.

Alice just pointed to one of the statues. "I think there is definitely something here…"

Liz walked up to the statue and noticed blood was dripping form the eyes. "What the hell…?"

…

Abe was finishing up with the monitors when he heard his radio go.

"Abe? Abe you there?" Liz's voice sounded over the com.

"Everything alright?" Abe responded.

"There is definitely something here…" Her voice came over a little tense.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…The statues are crying blood…I've already checked to see if it's just a theatre trick but they're solid…"

"I see…" Abe turned to the statues in the room, which were doing the same. There was a loud sound outside of the window like a huge gust of wind came past. Abe turned around; it drew the attention of Hellboy and the professor too.

Abe frowned at the sight of bloody handprints along the glass. Abe walked up to the windows and ran his hand along it…the blood was on the outside. "I think there's a lot more here then we thought…" He finally said of the radio to Liz.

"So much for a routine investigation." Liz groaned, her voice sounded form inside the room, when she and Alice walked in closing the door behind them.

Abe felt almost relived to have Alice back in the room.

"Wow…" Alice said looking to the window covered in red handprints.

"Still not sensing anything Abe?" Hellboy suddenly said getting off the sofa.

Abe shook his head. "I didn't even detect that happening…" He pointed back to the windows behind him.

The Professor stood. "I have an idea. Alice?"

Alice turned to the professor away form the computer monitor.

"Come here child." He motioned her into a little clearing in the room.

Alice didn't hesitate to follow and stood with him, Abe and the others watching with curiosity. Hellboy shrugged.

"I want you to see if you can sense anything in the house." The professor explained to Alice calmly.

Alice's eyes widened. Her hand went to the bracelet suddenly almost afraid to take it off.

"I know you are afraid, but we are here if you loose control…this maybe the only way we can sense whatever entity is lingering here." He pressed, holding out a hand for hers.

Alice took his hands; he reached and took off the bracelet. Abe stepped forward, as if to stop him, but Hellboy put an arm out to pause him in his steps. Abe watched, trying to calm his panic, knowing she will be able to feel it.

The Professor took the bracelet off with a tink. "Close you eyes."

Alice nodded and obliged. Closing her eyes she felt the professor hold onto her hands a little tighter. It was comforting…her brow knitted when she felt something less so.

The professor and everyone else watched her expression change, she started to relax, and there was absolute silence, until Alice's eyes suddenly opened.

The professor felt her body go almost limp but she was stood up straight looking down at him.

"What is your name?" The Professor asked.

Abe, Liz and Hellboy just looked at each other. They watched in surprise when Alice spoke, but there was another voice echoing in her own.

"My name in Ana…where-where am I?" Alice pulled her hands away form the professor but he didn't let go.

"Ana, do you remember me, my name is Professor Broom, I was the Englishman who spoke with your priest about the vampire." He spoke softly.

"The Vampire, oh yes…the priest assured me that no one would come to harm in our village as long as out faith in our Lord was true." Her lips turned up into a small innocent smile.

"Ana, do you remember what happened once you left the church?" He asked calmly.

"The Church, I-I went to Marie's, she was making my wedding dress…but…" she paused, her face filled with confusion and horror.

"But what Ana?" the professor pressed his grip tightening on her hands.

"There was someone else there, someone I've never seen before…she told me that the baby was sick, so Marie was tending to it…she…she was stood behind me when I was looking in the mirror. I-I didn't see her…but then…" She paused her eyes tearing up.

"Ana? What happened?" He pressed stepping a little closer.

"She didn't have a reflection, I couldn't have seen her, until I turned around…and then…she…" Alice paused and a sudden scream left her mouth. Something fell out of Alice, a figure…a ghostly apparition of a young woman; but before she could have been made out, she disappeared. Alice stopped screaming when the spirit left her body. Her knees gave way and the professor let her hands slip from his, Abe was instantly at her side catching her before she fell to the floor.

"Alice? Alice can you hear me?" Abe voice was full of panic, shaking her gently to wake her. Tears kept falling from her closed eyes, when she finally opened them, she saw Abe looking down at her.

"She was so frightened…I felt it…" Alice lifted a hand to her neck pulling back the collar of her jacket to reveal two puncture wounds on the side of her neck. "I felt it all…the pain, my blood felt like ice…" She sat up in Abe's arms and took his hand to help her up.

"There are more…much more of them here Professor, she had killed so many…" Tears welled up in her eyes again but she fought them back. Abe kept a hand on her shoulder.

The Professor walked up to her. "Where are they Alice? Where is she?"

"She's not here…not yet." Alice said looking to the professor.

"Not yet?" the professor sighed. "Then it was as bad as I had initially assumed."

"They're trying to bring her back…" Alice said softly.

Abe looked to the Professor, as did the others. "Bring who back professor?" Abe asked curiously.

"Erabet. Erzabet Ondrushko, I ran into her a while ago, she was a vampire who bathed in the blood of the innocent women she killed and tortured to keep herself young. Ana, was one of her last victims, I met her when I was called for the investigation." The Professor paused.

"She is being revived here…and the only way she could do that, is if the goddess Hecate, Queen of witches was here for the blood offering." He finished.

The others looked to each other. "That doesn't sound good…" Hellboy said.

"We have to stop the ritual before she is revived." The Professor continued.

"Well how the hell are we going to do that?" Hellboy grunted.

"We find the goddess, and trap her in this…" The Professor took out a small statue from his case. The statue was of a three-headed woman.

"Once inside it must be burnt." He continued.

"Right, so how do we find her?" Liz asked cautiously.

"I have a feeling she will come to us…" The Professor smirked. He patted Alice on her shoulder and went over to one of the chairs sitting down and opening a book.

Liz turned to the others. "Alright then, lets keep an eye out and see if anything pops out!" She chimed sarcastically and went to one of the monitors picking up a cup of coffee and sitting back in her chair.

Abe turned his attention to Alice. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Alice nodded. Reaching for a cup of tea, she had completely forgotten that her bracelet was still off.

The Professor smirked at her over his book before returning to reading.

…

Later on that evening they were still up and waiting for something to happen. Hellboy was fast asleep in the sofa, as was the professor, Liz and Abe were watching the monitors with Alice. Alice was starting to nod off and her head and fallen onto Abe's shoulder. He smiled warmly and did his best to keep his eyes on the screen, no had noticed the small gesture. So every so often he would turn his head to see her gentle sleeping form. A lock of her hair came down over her face covering her eyes. He was just about to raise a hand to tuck behind her ear when Liz exclaimed waking everyone up.

"Oh my god! Guys come here!" She stood form her chair looking down at the screen.

Alice woke with a jump and rubbed her eyes looing at what she had been resting on, following the shoulder up to Abe's face who was smirking at her now. **_Oh god…_**She cursed herself.

Everyone gathered around Liz's screen, Alice gasped at the sight on screen. There were spirits of women roaming the halls and rooms floating between them.

"What are they doing?" Alice almost whispered.

"Waiting…waiting to move on…" The Professor said.

Suddenly they all disappeared and an alarm sounded off. "Motion detector in the basement." Liz confirmed.

"Liz, you stay here with the professor, guys lets go." Hellboy motioned the rest to follow him to the basement.

"Oh sure, you guys go have all the fun…" Liz groaned. Hellboy turned and shot her a knowing smirk before leaving with Abe and Alice.

…

Walked down the stairs to the basement Hellboy held a torch guiding their path. The old wooden planks creaked under their footsteps, Alice tread lightly trying her best not to make too much noise, though it seemed impossible. They came to the door to the basement; Hellboy opened it revealing a room filled with torture implements. Alice put a hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp the smell of blood stinging her nose.

"What's wrong Alice?" Abe asked softly turning to see her looking repulsed as if she smelt something horrid.

"That smell…" she gasped.

Hellboy and Abe looked at each other then back at Alice. "What smell?" Abe asked. Tilting his head to the side.

"You guys can't smell that…it smells like something died in here…" She groaned.

They moved further into the basement to inspect the room. Hell boy shone his torch all over but couldn't see anything.

"What the hell is this guy doing with all this stuff…" Hellboy cursed.

"Could this be the reason this house is connected to Erzabet, maybe it's not the house, just these instruments." Abe reasoned.

"It's from her castle…back where it all started…" Alice murmured. She let her hand slide across one of the stretch tables something slimy caught her attention.

"Ugh…" she looked at her hand in the dark she couldn't quite see what it was.

"You still smelling something Kid?" Hellboy asked turning the light to Alice.

"Holy…" Hellboy started staring at Alice's hand drenched in blood.

"Alice!" Abe exclaimed going over to her side.

"It's alright, it's…it's not mine…" She looked down at the table that was now covered in blood. And eerie sound echoed in the room, screams and the sound of rope tightening, and wood clenching when the stretch table was being used. Alice's eye widened at the sight of a spirit being stretched and tortured on this monstrous contraption.

"So what tripped the senors…" Hellboy murmured.

Abe looked around running his hand around in the air. "The other side of that wall is hollow…" He suddenly said from in the dark behind Hellboy.

"I can't see any further then an empty room behind it…" Abe continued.

"Empty?" Alice said walking up with Hellboy to the wall.

"Stand back." Hellboy passed the torch to Alice and swung his giant rock arm at it knocking the bricks from place. It tumbled down, brick dust continuing to fall from the new opening.

"After you." He motioned to Alice, who rolled her eyes and started through the hole in the wall.

The room seemed very empty, though in the dark, there was a shadow of what looked like a coffin.

Alice walked up to it and ran her hand over the lid. It was stone, cold to the touch.

"Erzabeth's?" Hellboy asked standing beside Alice.

"But why would it be here?" She asked almost to herself thinking. Suddenly her hand slapped down on the lid and her eyes closed. She sucked in a deep breathe as something, flashes shot past her eyes.

Hooded figures in the night bowing around a circle, they were surrounded by trees and then…something in the centre of the circle…a ring…**_Erzabeth's? But where are they? _**Alice thought to herself.

She let out the breath she was holding and lifted her hand form the coffin.

"They're near by, I saw…trees, a concrete circle of some kind and there were six of them surrounding a ring…it must be near by. Maybe it's the ritual to bring her back?" Alice turned to look at Abe and Hellboy.

"Damn…you're good." Hallboy smirked.

Alice rolled her eyes, not sure whether to think him sarcastic or not…

"Alright, lets get back to the others. I'm they're…" Hellboy paused when he saw something move in the shadows.

"Who's there!" He growled.

Alice watched as an old man appeared out of the darkness.

"Please…don't hurt me…I didn't want to do it…I swear." The old man quivered on the spot.

"Didn't want to do what?" Hellboy growled impatient.

Liz came over the com channel. "You guys ok down there? The cameras went dark!"

"We're fine Liz, we think we know where the ritual is taking place…plus." He looked over at the old man.

"We've got ourselves a squatter. I'm bringing him up." Hell boy cut the channel.

"No, please…I can't she'll kill me." The old man stuttered.

"The blood…" Alice started.

"Where did the blood come from?" She insisted.

"I didn't want to do you must believe me." He pleaded.

"Who!?" Hellboy bellowed.

The Old man pointed to a body in the corner of the room. It was Oliver Trumbolt's body.

Alice closed her eyes.

"They made me do it…I didn't want to, oh please you have to believe me…" The old man fell to his knees.

"You're coming with us." Hellboy growled.

"Stop!" The Professors voice sounded form the breech in the wall behind them.

"Professor?" Abe said.

"He didn't do anything…" The Professor walked up to the old man, followed by Liz.

"I thought you guys were supposed to stay back?" Hellboy glowered at Liz.

"Oh come on, like he'd listen to me…" She smirked.

The Professor looked at the old man for a time before his features softened. "You're the priest."

Alice's eyes widened. **_The Priest Ana spoke to…_**She thought.

"I was once a priest…" He stuttered.

The Professor put a hand on his shoulder. "This is your time to redeem yourself. Where are they reviving her?"

"The-The…" He stuttered.

"The Gardens…" Alice finished for him. Everyone looked in her direction.

"I saw it, in a vision when I touched the coffin." She continued.

"Yes, in an old ruin on the other side of the trees…" The old man nodded.

The professor sighed. "We have no time to waist…you were to bring his blood to the ritual weren't you?"

The Old man nodded. The Professor dug something out of his pocket and placed it in the old mans hands. "Thank you…Father."

The old man clasped the metal cross in his hands. "Thank you…"

The professor smiled and turned to the others. "We must stop the ritual before they bring her back. She would have needed his blood to fully regain her powers, without it she will be a mere husk, that we at least have on our side…"

"Alright lets…" Hellboy spoke up but was sidetracked by a distinct rumbling noise.

"Uh, Red, please tell me that your stomach…" Liz said.

"That's not me…UGH!" Hellboy was launched into the air from the floor, something that looked like the tail of a snake had wrapped around him/ almost as suddenly as he was lifted he was then dragged back through the floor leaving a giant black hole.

"Hecate…" the Professor finally said.

"Liz, go after him, Alice and I will take the professor to the ruins." Abe said sternly from the other side of the hole.

"Take this!" the Professor threw the three-headed small figure to Liz. She caught it and put it in the pocket of her belt.

Liz nodded and jumped down the hole to follow Hellboy. Abe then heard her voice over the com channel.

"Keep radio contact, and be safe out there." Her voice crackled over the static.

"Will do." Abe replied cutting the com. "Lets go!" Alice helped the professor around the hole in what was left of the brick floor. Getting to the stairs they hurried up to get outside.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

They had finally made their way out and were heading through the trees, Abe lead the way holding a torch.

"Alice, do you know how much further this place is?" Abe asked quietly.

"I recognise where we are I don't think it's that much-" Alice stopped when a growling echoed in the trees.

Everyone stopped and looked around, seeing beady eyes staring back at them from the darkness.

"Spirit of Hecate…" The professor said.

They were starting to get closer narrowing in on them. "Alice, can you-"

"Way ahead of you." Alice lifted her arms out form her and summoned a bubble shield around herself, concentrating hard she managed to push the bubble out and around the professor and Abe who instantly moved closer to her to make it easier.

"Stay close…" She gritted out before they started moving again, the eyes started to part ways as they moved through them.

"They're trying to stall us from the ritual…" the Professor added.

"I can see the ruins up ahead!" Alice exclaimed their voices flanged form inside the echo of the bubble.

They started to run towards it out of the darkness. Once they were past the trees the growling stopped.

"The spirits, they stopped…" Alice said lowering her shield.

"That's because they've done what they needed to…" the Professor finished.

They could hear the chanting coming form inside the ruins and a bright green light illuminated the stone pillars.

Rounding what was left of a wall they came to a circle of pillars where a group of hooded figures were bowing in a circle in the centre of the pillars.

"What do we do now?" Alice whispered as they observed the ritual.

Abe smirked and pulled out his gun, he walked out of the shadows.

The figures stopped chanting and turned to Abe. Alice came out of the shadows and summoned the shield blades on her hands readying herself.

The figures started to cackle when something arose form the centre of the circle.

"No!" the Professor called.

Lights flourished around, then burst revealing a skeleton, streams of light surrounded it and replenished it's flesh and skin revealing a horrid creature with red eyes glaring at them.

"Oh dear…" Abe grunted and turned to Alice. "Get the professor out of here." When he turned back around the creature was stood not an inch from her. She swiped at him; knocking him against one of the pillars, and then landing on the floor he was unmoving.

"Abe!" Alice yelled she felt a breathe on her neck, turning to see the creature so close to her it made her blood run cold. Before Alice could bring up her shield the creature exhaled a gas that made Alice feel woozy all of a sudden.

Reluctantly her eyes slid closed and her body felt limp. She started to feel herself fall but was caught by ugly hands. Hands that felt cruel and cold, even in darkness she could feel this creature emotions, feelings and desires. It frightened her…

"Erzabet…" the Professor announced himself form the darkness.

The Creature turned around with Alice in her arms; she was instantly in front of him.

"Ah, Professor…how nice to see you again…" The creature purred in a flanged tone.

"Trust me when I say, drinking her blood will only burn you…" He threatened.

"Aw, how sweet of you to think of me…her scent is so…sweet, so young, like a kitten…" She purred again.

"Dawn is coming Erzabet, we will stop you…" The professor threatened again, reaching for his pocket.

"Is that so professor…Ha, I think not…the years have not been kind to you, you're frail and weak, but your blood has ages well, like a fine wine."

The professor grabbed a bottle of holy water form his pocket to throw at her, but before he could open it, she swiped at him knocking him out cold. The bottle fell to the floor and rolled over next to Abe's corpse.

Erzabet looked over to the merman. "Leave him, his blood is cold, he is of no use to me…"

The figure around her nodded and picked up the corpse of the Professor following the creature back to the house where she would have her bath.

…

Alice awoke slowly, her head feeling dizzy and her sight still blurred. She wanted to lift a hand to her head but something was preventing her. Her shoulders were aching and her arms felt stretched. When she finally became aware of herself she looked up to see she was chained to the ceiling by her wrists.

She struggled against the chains as much as she could thrashing around, her legs were still free, at least she had that much.

She looked around to see the professor in the corner of the room, horror struck her, but she was relieved to know he was still alive, she could sense his feelings and emotions. She took a deep breath and tried to force a shield around her wrist to break the chains. But it was no use, it just went straight through.

"Damn!" She grunted.

"It is pointless to struggle my dear…" A purred voice came form the shadows, it didn't sound as flanged as it did before. A figure appeared form the shadows, it wasn't the creature as before but a woman who looked much like the one in the photo she was show.

"Erzabet…" Alice gasped.

"Ah, so you have heard of me…I am honoured." She approached Alice. But was blocked with she put up her shield around her.

"Oh my dear, why do you fight…I can promise you so much…I can make you a priestess like me. It only takes you blood, blood you won't need, you can take it from others…" She purred.

Alice kept a stern glare at her through the bubble saying nothing.

"This blood will last as long as you do my dear…you will tire…and I will be waiting…"

…

Abe grunted as he awoke pushing himself from the ground. "Ugh!" His hand went to his hand as he stood still feeling dizzy. Taking a small step his foot hit what sounded like glass. Looking down he saw a small bottle of water with the symbol of a cross on it.

Abe bent down to pick it up, inspecting it. "The professor…" He whispered looking around, trying to remember what had happened. It suddenly struck him.

"Alice!" Without warning his feet began to move on their own rushing in the direction of the house.

He grunted holding his side where he had hit the pillar when he was thrown.

**_Oh god, please, please let her…let her be alive!_** He pleaded in his head, his pace picked up until he reached the concrete of the drive in front of the house.

He sped to the front door but wouldn't open. "Damn!" His attention was caught by something flowing in the window next to the door, a curtain.

Abe dove through the open window, he stopped panting and tried to concentrate in finding her. He could sense her, her presence, she was in the house, that at the very least was something and the fact that he could sense her meant she was still alive. He closed his eyes to concentrate, his mind sifted through the rooms of the house until his eyes snapped open when he could sense her in a certain room upstairs.

"Alice…" He whispered before sprinting to the room up the stairs, his pulse beating like a drum.

He came to a door, her presence getting stronger from the other side. He banged his shoulder against the door until it faltered and landed on the floor.

He looked up to see Alice unconscious and hung from the ceiling by chains around her wrists, a woman standing in front of her.

Abe all but growled and lunged for the woman launching her away from Alice.

He pulled at the chains until she fell limp form the ceiling and hung in his arms. He shook her gently. "Alice? Alice can you hear me?"

Alice's eye flickered open. "Abe…"

He sighed with relief; he was caught of guard by a hiss from the woman. "You!" She screamed before lunging at them. Alice forced herself to put up her shield around them, Erzabet collided with the force of her shield, she screamed in pain as it burnt her.

"You, your blood will be mine!" the Woman shrieked.

Alice couldn't hold the shield up for much longer, it started to shrink around them. "I'm sorry Abe, I'm too weak…" Alice murmured.

The woman grinned darkly and approached them again. Abe put his arms around Alice protectively. Alice's eyes widened when she felt something from him, something she hadn't felt in a long time and it rang through her like a bell.

She was snapped from the thought when Erzabet started screaming bloody murder in front of them. Abe and Alice looked up to see a stake had been driven through her form the back. The woman fell forward to the floor by Abe and Alice revealing the professor stood behind her holding the wooden stake covered in her blood.

Suddenly, the ghost they had encountered before surrounded them, watching as the woman shrivelled and burst into dust in the centre of the room. Abe held Alice tighter to him on his lap tuning their faces away form the dust that rose from the body. When the shrieking ended they looked back at the pile of dust…a golden light shone from around the room. Looking around the ghost started to glow a brilliant gold light. It was warm and peaceful, Alice could feel it, all of it, and they were finally at peace. The ghost disappeared and left them in the small light form the window, dawn had approached and the sun was rising over the treetops in the distance.

…

Liz was running through the sewers beneath the house she followed the gouges in the bricks the snake must have made when bringing Hellboy through.

Liz stopped when she came to a clearing where the pipes met pouring water into the cistern.

"Red!" She called, her voice echoed in the large space.

"Over here!" Red grunted from the water in the centre of the room behind a bit of debris.

Liz rushed over to his side and helped him up, the water cascaded off of his skin as he emerged form the murk.

"You look like hell, where's Hecate?" Liz asked looking around.

"Ugh! Don't know…" Hellboy's eyes widened when the floor began to shake again.

"Ah crap! Not again!" He grunted getting up and running through the water with Liz.

The serpent goddess barded through the sewer wall, her tails splaying out in the water and her hiss echoing in the tunnels.

"Liz watch out!" Hellboy pushed her away as a tail came down crashing into the water between Hellboy and Liz.

"Red!" Liz Held up the statue that the professor had given her throwing it to him.

Red reached up and grabbed it mid-air. "Got it! Now how the hell do we use it?" He called over to her before leaping out of the way of another tail swishing around after him.

"Liz burn this bitch will ya!" Hellboy cursed avoiding the thrashing waves and tails chasing him.

Liz concentrated and felt her flames flicker ablaze around her. She focused her flames at the Godess setting her tails alight with fire.

The goddess screamed and hissed in pain, the tails disintegrating as they burnt in her flames.

"She's weakening! Keep it up!" Hellboy ran around until he saw his opening. He smirked rushing to one of her tails that hand landed in the water and running up it to her head. He grabbed her with his stone fist and held the statue in the air before plunging it into it's scaled skin. The goddess creature thrashed and screamed at its intrusion using a tail to thrash him off of her.

"You fool! You belong we us! You who walk among the humans! Have been stained with the blood of your kind!" the goddess screeched.

"And yet I can still sleep at night…" He grumbled smirking as he stood up from the water again and watched as the goddess started to shrink and disappear, being absorbed by the statue.

Liz stood there consumed in her flames keep it weak until it finally disappeared. Liz let her flames deplete and walked up to the small wooden statue floating on the surface of the water. She bent down to pick it up, looking up to Hellboy.

"That's it for you…" Hell boy smirked. Watching as Liz lit it ablaze until it became a small pile of ash in the palm of her hand. Tipping her hand she let it fall into the water.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky, the light washed over the house bathing the walls with its purity.

Alice was packing the rest of the equipment into the truck with Abe when the others came out of the house.

Alice looked up to the professor. "So, what's going to happen to the house now?" She asked curiously.

"It will be burnt, the coroner is coming to pick up the body of Oliver Trumbolt before hand." He finally said before making his way into the front of the truck.

Everyone climbed in; Alice shut the door to the back of the truck behind her when she hoped in. They wasted no time in getting away, the truck swayed and creaked as they drove; Hellboy was fast asleep in his chair along with Liz, Alice was looking out of the window, sat next to Abe who was still awake.

"Are you alright Alice? You've been rather quite?" Abe asked softly causing Alice to turn and look at him, it felt like it had been ages since she had met those deep black eyes.

"I'm fine, I suppose it'll take me a while to get used to missions like these…especially someone dying on our watch…" she said slowly.

Abe jut nodded in understanding and rested his head back on the chair headrest.

Alice looked up to him then see his eyes closed, he looked relaxed considering what they had just gone through…but maybe he was mulling it over she would never know. She looked down at her wrist where the bracelet should have been, remembering when the professor took it off. It should have bothered her, but it didn't, she didn't feel any pain in her head anymore, she had finally come to terms with her gift. She then remembered what she felt from Abe when he held her protectively before in front of Erzabet.

"Abe?" She said softly, almost a whisper, she didn't really want to wake the others, nor have them listen to what she was about to say.

Abe sat up straight and looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"When we were…when you had…Oh fudge!" she scorned under her breath.

"Fudge?" He asked raising a brow, and tilting his head to the side.

"No! I just…I just realised I didn't have my bracelet on anymore…" She lied.

What was she going to say, **_'Hey Abe, I felt something that resembled attraction from you when you were holding me!' that just sounded…wrong! _**She thought to herself.

Abe looked down at her wrists and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Was that, ever since the professor took it off? When you got possessed?"

Alice nodded.

Realisation dawned on him when he realised this whole time she would have felt everything he did. Even when he was protecting her, she would have felt…**_Oh dear…_**he thought.

Alice looked up at him then feeling panic rise in him. "Everything ok?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I was just concerned, but since you've had it off for some time, it seems you've overcome you power…" He smiled warmly trying to calm down. He would have to talk to her about this. **_Though what if she didn't sense anything from him, maybe she was oblivious about it…_**He thought to himself.

The rest of the journey they were silent, every so often he would look at her, but he could see her face past her hair as she was turned away form him.

He decided if he was going to confront her about this, now was as good as any…

"Alice? I-" He reached out to tap her shoulder, when he did the trunk bumped harshly and shifted her enough her head rolled and leaned against his…she was asleep this whole time. Abe mental slapped himself for worrying so much, though he thought that he would take this opportunity to see if she did know anything about how he felt towards her…

He placed his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes, he tried not to concentrate on the feeling of her soft skin on her cheek against the palm of his hand, or how warm the blush on her cheeks felt.

He sucked in a breath when he sensed something from her, he could see the moment he gave her air in the water. It warmed his heart to know that meant a little more to her as well, he was not prepared for what he felt form her afterwards. He pulled his hand away when he felt a pang of something shoot straight through him to his heart, making it pound and swell in his chest. He had never felt anything quite like it…His hand still felt warm from the touch, he knew how she felt about him, her thoughts and wonderings about him, how she had even…imagined things with him.

He didn't realise he was breathing heavily until the truck came to a stop and the belt pulled against his chest causing him to take a sharp breath.

Alice suddenly woke up form the ruckus of the truck opening and people talking outside. She looked to where she had laid her head…and funnily enough it was the same place as last time. She looked up to se Abe looking down at her.

"Oh…uh sorry Abe…" She apologised hesitantly. Unbuckling herself she got up and shifted past Abe his head just falling short of her upper abdomen.

He caught a whiff of her tortuous scent before she disappeared out of the truck.

Hellboy and Liz woke up last. "Ugh! I need a beer…" Hellboy groaned getting up with Liz following.

Abe grunted before getting up himself…he needed to sleep. His body protested when he got up and followed Hellboy and Liz inside. He looked around to see Alice helping unload the truck.

The Professor approach Alice when she had just lifted out the last box and put it on the ground. The agents thanked her and she wiped her hands together looking up at the professor.

"Thank you for what you did last night Alice…your power is quite something…" The Professor took her hands and placed the bracelet in them.

"The life of an empathy is not and easy one, but the light in your heart is strong child." He smiled at her before starting to walk away.

"Now I think some tea and cake is in order." He announced.

Alice smiled and tucked the bracelet in her pocket, feeling a little proud that she may not need it ever again.

…

Everyone was doing their own thing throughout the day, mostly relaxing, Hellboy was in the medic ward getting checked up, as was Abe. They were both beaten pretty badly, Alice was in the training room for most of the day until she ran out of mannequin to shred so she decided to take a walk down by the coast. It was getting to the end of the day and the sun was setting in the distance behind the ocean horizon. Alice had changed from her armour into a casual dress, not being bothered to put anything else on, it was white and stopped at her knees with a light blue cardigan lightly draped over her shoulders.

She walked a little further then usual along the shore until she stopped, her feet getting swallowed by the wet sand beneath her. The water was harsher this evening, the air was chillier now that the sun was setting. Alice shivered slightly and thought it best to head back; when she turned around she could see Abe walking towards her only a few feet away.

She couldn't help but smile and walked towards him as he did to her, they stopped when they came a foot apart, their eyes boring into each other's.

"Evening." Alice chimed happy to se him moving around. She noticed he was wearing a loose white shirt again that was slightly open at the top and his usual black shorts and of course barefooted.

"I had a feeling you would be out here." Abe said softly a small smirk appearing across his lips.

Alice smiled. "Can't beat a psychic I suppose…"

Abe chuckled. He turned and with his hands in his pockets offered an arm to Alice. She smiled and weaved her arm around his at the elbow.

The started to walk back to the bureau, it had been a good few minutes, Alice didn't realise just how far she had walked.

"You cam out all the way to find me?" Alice asked looking out to the sea.

"I needed the fresh air, being stuck in that medic ward all day wasn't pleasant." His voice turned vulgar at the mere mention of it.

Alice just chuckled throatily. "I'm glad to see you walking around, you were thrown pretty far as I can remember…I hope there's no permanent damage."

Abe shook his head. "No, I'm tougher then I look…Miss Jean." He teased repeating the words from the training room a few days ago.

"My dear Abe, how many times must I ask you to call me Alice?" She teased back her smile only widening into a grin.

Abe suddenly stopped causing Alice to stop with him, She looked up at him, brushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear as it tried to escape in the breeze.

Abe beat her to the punch and softly took the hair between his fingers rubbing it before tucking it behind her ear gently. He smiled at Alice's widened eyes, her grin slowly turning into a shy smile.

"At least one more time…Miss Jean..." Abe all but whispered between them, his hand lingered at the side of her face cupping her jaw and neck.

Alice wasn't sure what to do or say, she suddenly felt that feeling again from before…it was radiating from him, it was warmer then the sun on her back and it was singing in her veins. The emotion replicated in her, causing a new desire spiking her blood and forcing her body into action.

Abe was already slowly leaning closer to her, he wasn't sure how she would react, but was surprised when Alice went the extra distance closing in on him. Her eyes slid shut when their lips just touched and finally melded together. Abe's eyes closed and rolled back into his head at the sweet taste and sensation he felt from the simple touch, he could feel everything she was and vice versa.

Alice's arms slid around his neck one hand cupping the back of his head whilst the other grasped at his shoulder. Abe's hands were cupping the back of her neck deepening the kiss whilst the other was wrapped around her waist.

The depth of their kiss made Alice moan softly, Abe took the opportunity to delve his tongue past her lips and slid along hers. His lips turned up into a smile against hers when he felt her grasp his shirt at the sensation. His hand wondered over her back whilst the other delved into her hair grasping a hand full and puling her head harder towards his. Alice felt her knees weaken, had she not been holding on around his neck and shoulders she would be a puddle in the sand and get washed up by the ocean waves.

The feral grabbing and stroking was setting both of them ablaze, it was only to their misfortune that they had to pull away to breathe.

They rested the foreheads together as the panted softly, their breath middling between them.

"I thought…you were supposed to…give me breath…not take it…away…" Alice panted softly, the teasing tone in her voice made Abe chuckle, his shoulders jumping under her arms.

"I think it is you who has been stealing my breath all along…" Abe teased.

Alice grinned. "Doesn't count the last time, you offered…" She replied.

Abe started to kiss the corners of her lips before kissing her forehead. When he looked up, the sun had completely gone, leaving the sky a dark orange merging into the night sky.

"We should head back before a search party is sent for us." He offered.

"Oh I don't know, I was counting on the waves to swallow me whole." She teased.

"They almost will if we don't move." Abe motioned down to their feet.

Alice looked down to see the water had reached just over their ankles. The tide was coming in and she hadn't even noticed. More waves started to kick in, the second drenching the bottom of her dress as it reached her knees.

"We should probably run…" Alice looked up to Abe with a mischievous look.

"As you wish." Alice made a squeak as Abe bent down to pick Alice up in is arms hooking one under her knees and lifting her bridal style he started to run for the shallowest part of the cliff side so they could climb back up to the road.

"Abe! I can run on my own-" She yelped when he jumped on to the side of the cliff, the tide was coming in high now. He ran up the dirt path along the hillside and stopped when he reached the road. He turned round to look back at the sea Alice following his gaze.

It was a gorgeous sight; the moon reflected in the waves, the sound of them crashing against he the cliff side was pure bliss. Alice closed her eyes to take in the sounds for a moment.

"Beautiful…" Alice said softly, not noticing that Abe was looking at her the entire time, he replied.

"Yes, very…" His voice was no more of a whisper as he set her down on the ground and they walked hand in hand silently back to the bureau.

…

When they returned the halls were silent and the lights started to flicker off. Their wet feet slapped against the hard floor as they tried hard not to make a sound but each footstep echoed in the large halls.

When they reached their rooms, Alice was slightly disappointed the night had to end. She went to her door and pushed it open gently, looking back over her shoulder she saw Abe looking at her with his door slightly ajar, the soft glow of the library highlighting the side of his face and reflected in his deep black eyes.

Alice raised her hand and smiled shyly. "Night Abe." She said softly, biting her bottom lip before walking through the door and closing it slowly.

"Night…" He said finally before her door closed fully.

Abe stood there for a moment watching the door hoping it would open again and she would come rushing out into his arms. He sighed heavily and walked into his library closing the door.

He was snapped form his thoughts when he saw Red pulling out books form the bookshelf, the library was the last place he thought he'd find red…

"Red what are you doing?" Abe tilted his head to the side sounding almost amused at his state.

"Tryin to find a book that tells you what's wrong with women and how to fix em'. Know any?" Red flicked a few books off the shelf and behind him, Abe managed to catch them before they fell to the ground.

"I don't think we have any books like that, and could you stop throwing them, most of these are older then you are!" Abe groaned picking up the books that were on the floor.

Red grunted and sat on the desk. "Liz is mad at me again…for some reason…"

"What did you do this time?" Abe said putting the book back on the shelf.

"What makes you think it was me?!" Red growled.

Abe just raised his brow at him expectantly. Red coiled under the look and sat back down.

"I don't know, something to do with not listening…I think…I stopped listening when she turned into a walking bomfire…" He sighed.

"You know what you need to do…" Abe said casually.

"No I don't!" Red grunted.

Abe just put a hand on his shoulder. "Go and apologise then listen…I'm sure it'll all blow over now that you've given her some space to cool off…" Abe smirked at his play on words.

"Apologise for what? I didn't do anything…she's crazy!" Red growled standing up.

Abe shook his head and started picking up more books.

"Hey, Blue where were you when you left the Medic ward?" Red finally said changing the subject.

"I went for a walk…" Abe said not looking at him.

"A walk? Outside? You never go outside…"

"I needed the fresh air…" Abe said casually shrugging.

"You were with that Alice-chick weren't ya?" Abe wasn't looking at him, but he could tell he was smirking when he said it.

"I was with Alice, yes." Abe put the last book up on the shelf but didn't turn around, not wanting to see his knowing smirk he had spread across his face.

"Aw, Abe! You're falling for the empath aren't ya?" Red walked up to him, chuckling.

Abe turned around to look at him then. "I thought we were discussing your love life, not mine…" Abe scorned walking past him to the sofa. He lay down and put a hand to his head.

"What's the big deal, just go tell her you like her?" Red shrugged.

"Forgive me for repeating your words but, it's not that simple…" Abe groaned.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. "Wanna beer?" Hellboy finally asked.

Abe looked up at him from the sofa with a glare. "No thank you, the last time we had a 'beer' was in Tibet and you talked me into stealing a yak…"

Hellboy just started laughing. "That thing was chasing you for hours!" Red bellowed.

Abe just glared at him. "It was not funny…"

Hellboy was trying to catch his breath between his laughter and wiped a tear from his eye.

Abe picked up a pillow and threw it at him, but to his dismay, red just caught it. They fell into silence again until Hellboy stood up from the desk.

"So, just go and apologise huh?" Hellboy looked over at Abe who just nodded.

"And listen…" He groaned.

"Alright, alright." Hellboy raised his arms in defeat and started for the door. Before he left he stopped halfway out the door.

"If I had to do it again, I wouldn't have waited so long to tell Liz how I felt…just think about it Blue." With that Hellboy left him to his thoughts. Abe stood up and paced in the library, wishing that they did have a book about women and what made them tick, or even how to approach one.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**(BETA) This Story has not been read through thoroughly so there will be some lingering mistakes, apologies! This will be rectified once read though...when I have time... (BETA)**

**This is more set on the Hellboy comics/Animations then the movies. I do not own any of the world, or characters besides Alice.**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

**xxx**

...

He contemplated the pros and cons of the situation if he did go in there and told her. **_Pros, she could feel the same way and it would be…really…really good…_**Situations and certain scenarios started to play in his head of what could happen if he did go and tell her, most of them…pleasant. He swallowed hard to push the thoughts away that were making his blood spike and rush to certain areas of his body.

He continued pacing. **_Cons, she could not feel the same way and I'd never be able to look her in the eye again…_**that made he heart swell painfully. He walked to the door of the library and leant his head against it; banging it a few times he was sure he felt something on the other side of it.

He banging it a few more times and was sure it was meant to make a hollow sound, but instead it felt like there was something leaning against it. Putting his hand to the door he closed his eyes, and concentrated on the other side.

He sucked in a breathe when he could see something happening, the thoughts of another. He could see Alice, and him, the were entwined in the sheets, gasping and moaning each others names, he could feel as if her hands were actually on his skin, among other things. He had to brace himself against the door with both hands, not wanting to take them off and let the vision end. She was kissing along his jaw, his throat and chest he could feel her teeth nip gently as his skin, at that he jumped slightly; an involuntary shiver ran straight through him at the sensation.

He was now on his back and she was kissing down his chest to his abdomen before sitting up on him, her hips dancing on his lap…He had to pull away his hands, feeling he may have lost himself had it continued. He leant against the door and panted…his shorts became to confined.

When his mind was his own again, realisation struck him…Alice was on the other side of the door, he must have read her thoughts, and now she would have been able to feel exactly what he was feeling right now. He leant the side of his head against the door and he could hear her panting.

…

Alice could feel his desire from the other side of the door, she knew he could read what she was thinking and she didn't pull away from the door for a second, she wanted him to feel it all, see it all…heat pooled between her legs when she felt his body shiver, her own want multiplied by his it was taking control of her own body. She hoped that he would open the door soon before things got too far and ended on their own side of the door.

She needed to feel him against her, holding her, colliding with her…She was snapped from her thoughts when the door swung open, her heart pounded in her chest ready to burst.

…

He wasted no time and swung the door open, his eyes widened when he saw Alice stood there, her hands clutched to her chest and her head hung. She looked up at him her eyes filled with desire, her face painted with a light blush and her lips were parted as she panted softly.

He took a moment to drink her in; she was wearing a white silk nightgown that stopped just above her knees and had a small slit in the side that revealed a little more of her thigh. The thin straps had fallen off of her shoulders making the top of the nightgown slip lower on her chest to reveal the top curve of her breasts.

Once again, she had stolen his breath, an instant want and need struck him as he all but leapt forward wrapping his arms around her and bringing her body as close as possible to his. Their mouths collided, lips melded as they swallowed each other's moans.

Alice's hands went straight to his jaw before wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel Abe's hands roaming her body mapping out her curves in his mind, one hand glided up to the back of her head and dove into her hair feeling the silken locks drape through his fingers.

Alice yelped against his mouth when he pulled her into the room and slammed the door closed with a free hand before pressing her against it both hands braced on the door either side of her body. It took all his energy to remember to lock the door, as soon as it clicked his hands returned to her body pinning her between him and door not leaving a molecule of air between them.

Alice felt the door lock behind her; she smirked against his lips and caressed the back of his head dragging her fingernails gently down the back of his head and neck. That earned her a groan from him; she took the opportunity and delved her tongue past his lips sliding it along his.

When their tongue touched is sent a bolt of electricity through both of them, both feeling what the other felt only multiplied the situation dangerously.

Alice's hand slid down his chest and grabbed the hem of his loose shirt pulling it up, their lips broke a way for a moment as Abe helped her pull it over his head and threw it into a forgotten corner of the library. Abe's hands went to her shoulders pushing the straps further down her arms then off her hips until it pooled on the floor by her feet, his hands instantly gliding across her exposed skin, the soft feeling of her bare chest pressed against his made him groan with passion.

Alice's hands fumbled at the button of his shorts opening them enough to diver a hand between his legs and grasp him firmly. Abe pulled away form the kiss and leant his hands on the door, hissing with pleasure to the ceiling before resting his forehead on her shoulder. He kissed and nipped at her delicate skin along her neck, Alice tilted her head to give him more access as she moaned his name.

"Abe..." She breathed, pushing his shorts off his hips until they too fell to the floor leaving him stark naked. Both her hands were down between his legs, stroking and teasing earning her such wonderful sounds from him against her ear and neck. She gasped feeling him catch her earlobe between his teeth, her hand tightened around his length.

Abe was loosing it; she could feel her want for him, and the things she wanted to do to him, on top of his own desires. They didn't have a moment to think, they only reacted to each other, and Abe wrapped his arms around Alice once again and lifted her enough for her to wrap his legs around his waist, his hand went to the outside of her thighs and behind holding her up. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck; she bit his bottom lip gently causing him to gasp, continuing to kiss down his jaw to his neck and along his throat his made hissing noises as if to control himself.

Abe's lifted a hand to her hair to pull gently guiding her head back enough for him to devour her neck. Her fingernail dug into his shoulder pleasantly, feeling teeth, tongue and lips at the sensitive skin along her throat and collarbone. Once her head was tilted back he let his hand slid down her body to caress her soft breast earning him a moan he could only dream of hearing, his hand continued down between her legs around him and slid his fingers along her already soaked entrance.

Alice moaned to the ceiling, her arousal filling the air, her gasps and please made Abe's length harden painfully, he needed to collide with her.

"Abe…Abe please…" Alice moaned against the side of his head.

That was all it took…he moved her away form the door and to the sofa, sitting down with her still wrapped firmly around his hips. He took a moment to sit back and rink in her naked form leaning over him. The sight of her only overwhelmed him, he watched as she sat up slightly and hovered her entrance at the tip of his length. Only painfully slowly did she start to lower her self down onto him. Abe threw his head back and Alice braced her hands on the back of the sofa. It was all too much; they were already too sensitive to take even the slightest jolt from each other's body.

"I…I can't…" Alice moaned into his shoulder. Abe took the hint; she was too sensitive to continue so he took the plunge for her. His hands going to her behind he whisked her hips down until he was engulfed to the hilt inside her. Alice threw her head back and groaned like an animal, Abe watched her body arch in front of him, his hands guiding her hips up and down on his lap in a rhythmic motion, Alice finally caught up with it and moved her self, swirling her hips around, her hand on his chest. Abe could tear his eyes away form her, the way her breast bounded with each thrust and her eyes met his, hunger darkening them, they almost looked black then green.

Abe could feel his own build up, he didn't want this to end, but the way she was moving, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Alice…please…I'm going to…" Abe groaned, he could barely control his words.

Alice leaned back putting her hand on his knees behind her and moved faster, Abe took the opportunity to move a hand between her legs and rub the bundle of nerves just above her entrance.

"Yes! Abe, oh god!" Alice all but screamed, she threw her head back and called his name to the heavens as her own climax came crashing down on her. She tired to keep the movement going, but she was too weak. Abe using his free hand to guide her hips against whilst his other dragged out her release.

Alice kept up the pace with him until she could feel him expand inside her already tightened walls. Abe called her name as his release spilled over into her, his hands went to stop her hips, but she continued slowly to drag him out, draining him of every drop.

Alice collapsed over him, resting her forehead on his shoulder whilst they panted together. Be wrapped his arms gently around her limp form and kept her to him, they were still connected as they laid in each other embrace. Abe's eyes were closed, gasping in surprise when he felt Alice kiss his jaw gently, lovingly…

Without a word, Abe picked her up, breaking the connection and took her up the spiral staircase to his bed; laying her down gently he slid beside her under the quilt. He instantly wrapped her in his arms; Alice rested her head on his chest curling herself around him before sighing pleasantly.

She looked up to see him watching her, leaning down he pressed his lips softly to hers, they had both lost track of how long they had been lying there for exchanging soft kisses and loving moaning, their hands exploring each other, getting to know one another.

They broke away every now and then to share a glance at each other, their eyes telling them more then words. There was no lying to an empath, nor a physic, they didn't pretend to hide anything from each other, Alice could feel how Abe felt about her, and Abe could read it all the same. It may take them a bit more courage to say the words to each other, but this would have to enough for now…

Alice smiled whilst she pressed her hand to his chest over his heart, she closed her eyes and listened and felt everything boring out of him. For the first time in a long time, she felt her self drift off to a peaceful and happy sleep. Abe watched her peaceful form for a time before rested his head against the top of hers and smiling to himself allowed sleep to claim him.

...

**I hope you enjoyed more to come!**

**xxx**


End file.
